A Guy Who
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on our favorite couple, Eclare! I dont own Degrassi btw ;
1. Calls you Beautiful

**Hey Guys, so here's a new fic (= I fixed my iPod, so now updates will be coming a lot sooner. I have so many ideas swirling around. All though I could use some more reviews, please. So this is going to be a collection of one shots. You know you want to read and review, for a cookie (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi; however I do own fuzzy socks. (= **

It was a sunny day in July. Basically all of Degrassi was invited to a pool party at Alli's house. Of course Eli and I are going it was just well I was very nervous. I was already self-conscious about being in my bathing suit around Eli never mind all of Degrassi. I was debating between to possible bathing suits I could wear. I just closed my eyes and grabbed one because Eli would be here in 10 minutes. I didn't really have time to be picky.

I change quickly. I ended up putting on my bright orange string bikini. I then threw my denim colored romper over it. I tousled my naturally curly hair and sprayed myself with a lot of sunscreen. I burn easily.

There was a loud knock at the door so I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I opened the door to a red looking Eli.

"Agitated much?" I smiled as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Eli huffed and returned the gesture with a quick kiss.

"Care to explain." I asked while we got into Morty and hit the road.

"Morty wouldn't start this morning and now I have to go to this shindig. Woohoo." Eli said with Mock enthusiasm.

I looked pointedly at Eli. "Morty breaks down once a week Elijah. What's really wrong?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Party is not my scene. Pool party definitely not my scene. It basically means boys ogling over your barely clothed figure."

I blushed and grabbed Eli's hand. "Don't worry. No one wants me. I'm yours."

"You don't realize how hot you'd be on the market if I didn't have you." Eli smirked.

"Seriously. Stop joking." I said.

"I'm not Clare. You'll see." Eli muttered.

I kissed his cheek. "Shut it Goldsworthy!"

I pulled away and we continued our drive. Seether playing in the background. Soon enough we pulled up to Ali's. Gosh there were about 100 cars there. Streamers fell from the balcony and a sign on the back gate read party here. There was a group of people talking on the front lawn and a couple was making out like there was no tomorrow. Beer bottles already littered the neatly mowed lawn and I could see that Sav must've invited seniors too. My face want red and I clasped my small hand around Eli's big one.

"Nervous?" he murmured in my ear.

"A little." I admitted.

"Just stick by me. You'll be fine." Eli kissed my cheek and tugged me towards the back gate.

I've been to a couple parties before but this was a wild one. The pool was in the center of the yard. People were in the pool splashing kissing swimming drinking. Others were lounging out on chairs trying to get a tan. Various colored drinks were being passed out. Girls were running away from there wet boyfriends clad in small string bikinis. I spotted Alli leaning against the fence talking to some guy. On the other side of the yard Adam was just arriving. All time low was blasting in all threw the yard. I felt Elis hand leave mine so he could wrap his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his strong embrace automatically feeling comforted.

"Should we swim or what?" Eli asks his emerald eyes staring into my blue orbs.

"Um yeah sure." I said nervously. I began to take off my cover-up to reveal my orange bikini. I looked up to find Eli staring at me with his mouth hanging open. A tall blond boy with hazel eyes and a tan, toned body behind Eli stared at me too. I was blushing like mad.

"I am at loss of words you're so beautiful." Eli said.

I felt my face go a deeper red so ran into Eli and hid my face in his chest.

"Saint Clare why are you hiding?" Eli asked tickling my belly.

"Red face." I giggled.

"Oh really let me see." Eli said.

"No way." I shrieked.

"You don't want consequences do you Clare bear?" I could feel Eli smirking against my ear.

"You're not seeing my tomato face Elijah." I snickered.

"Okay." Eli said and next thing I know he picked me up bridal style and threw me in the deep end.

I screeched as I flew through the air. Once I hit the water I felt my top slide of. I began to panic and I covered my chest as I redid the knot. When I resurfaced I saw Eli laughing hysterically. I gave him a sweet look.

"Eli babe, come here please." I batted my eyelashes.

"Alright." Eli walked forward and kneeled on the side of the pool. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He opened his mouth easily allowing me access to start my search. My tongue began to explore his mouth and that's when I knew he was distracted. I tightened my arms and pulled Eli in. Once he hit the water I swam across and waited for him to come up.

I saw his raven hair pop out and he shook it like a dog. "Clare you sneaky devil you." Eli smirked as he swam over to me.

"Me. What did I do?" I asked.

"Everything." Eli said before crashing his mouth over mine.

We were really getting into it until I heard a familiar voice "get a room please. The PDA is getting old." Eli looked up and flicked water into Adam's face.

"You don't have to watch. You can close your eyes." Eli smirked.

"You two disgust me." Adam sneered with a smiled.

I giggled. "Are you going to swim Adam?"

"Nah not today." Adam said.

"Not your style?" Eli asked.

"Nope." Adam answered popping the p.

"I thought not." Eli smirked.

"Well I catch you two lovebirds later. Got to jet." Adam waved as he ran over to a nearby girl. I looked at Eli questioningly.

"Sarah. New girl." Eli answered.

"Oh."

"Hey." I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was blond guy from before. His hazel eyes scrutinizing my every movement.

"Uh, hi." I said shortly.

"Hi. I'm Matt. Can I just say you look so sexy in that bikini." he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hi I'm Eli. This girl's boyfriend. I suggest you stay away from my girl and her beautiful body because otherwise you have another thing coming." Eli intervened.

"Whatever dude. Plenty of other chicks here." Matt rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Pig." Eli muttered.

"Thank you. I love you." I kissed Eli's cheek.

"I love you too and remember your beautiful and your mine." Eli smiled and grabbed me by the waist. This was the beginning of a great night.

**Hope you guys liked it! I actually did (; Review! **


	2. The Dot's New Waitress

**Hey Guys, I have three more fan fictions to update and I'm so excited for you guys to read them! I start school in ten days so updates will probably be a lot less frequent, sorry guys. Anyway I'm really happy with this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it. I think it's one of my favorites so far. So read and review and I hope everyone stayed safe in the hurricane. Review, please! **

**Disclaimer; Gee, Guess what, I don't own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it, but didn't you already know that. **

"I got a job!" I ran up to Eli's locker and hugged him. I was so excited.

Eli returned my embrace "where will you be working my Clare bear?"

"The dot! They needed a new waitress and I fit the job! Well it also helps that I know Peter." Clare giggled.

"That's great, when do you start?" Eli asked as he closed his locker and grabbed my hand. We began to walk out to Morty.

"Tonight." I smiled and squeezed Eli's hand before I got into Morty.

"Sounds enticing, maybe I'll stop by for a coffee." Eli smirked and shot me a wink before turning the keys in the ignition.

I blushed "that sounds nice." Eli turned up the radio and grabbed my small hand. The sound of angry screams filled the car. With time I grew content with Eli's music. Once in a while I even recognized some songs.

It wasn't long until we arrived at my house. Eli reached over and pulled me into a sweet, soft kiss.

"I'll see you later Edwards." Eli smirked as I muttered okay and left the car, dazed.

I watched Morty pull away from the curb and then hurried inside to get ready for work.

"I'll have the dot burger with fries and my son will have the chicken fingers." the plump, bald man smiled up at me.

"Coming right up." I smiled and handed the order to Peter at the counter. I sat down for a minute. Not long after that I was flagged

over by another table.

"Excuse me, but I asked for ice in my coke." the short women said, he icy, grey eyes stared at me. She reminded me of my mother.

"no problem. I'll be right back." I said and took her drink with me. Once that table was satisfied and ran over to the counter where

more meals were waiting. I grabbed the food; it was the bald man's.

"Here you are." I smiled as I placed down there orders.

"Thank you so much. I feel so bad for you, you seem to be having one of those days." the man said sympathetically as two little girls

whizzed by me, they were racing with their dolls. Some parents just, honestly, shouldn't be parents.

"Oh it's not that bad. It's my first day here and, well you've got to take what you can get." I smiled.

"I hear you on that one. Best of luck." he smiled. I felt a slight tug on my apron and looked down to see his son looking at me with his

big, blue eyes.

"What's up?" I asked. He motioned for me to get down on his level. I kneeled over and he pulled out a placemat.

"Mrs. Clare." he began in a whisper tone. "my names Jude and I think your pretty, so I made you this picture." Jude handed me the

placemat. He then shyly looked away. I stood up and opened it. It was a picture of I suppose Jude and I holding hands at the park.

"thank you so much, I love it!" I smiled.

"You're welcome." Jude whispered.

"enjoy!" I said. I safely tucked Jude's picture in my pocket as I walked over to my next table. They were being particularly annoying.

I heard the bell ring, signifying the door opening. I didn't look up, Another customer would just add to my stress. I walked away from that table just to be signaled by another.

"Excuse me, miss, the service is quite slow." That was it, I turned around and began "listen buster..." soon to be stopped, afterimage saw a smirking, green eyed boy.

"Are you kidding me!" I laughed.

"Of course. How could I criticize such a pretty waitress?" Eli laughed as he gave me a kiss.

"Well I should get back to work." I smiled.

"Not so fast Edwards. I am a paying customer you know." Eli smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "welcome to the dot, when can I get you tonight?"

"hmm, I'll have the Clare with a side of Clare." Eli smirked yet again. I playfully slapped his arm. "were all out. Someone under the name of Goldsworthy already has that."

"He's a lucky man, isn't he?" Eli smirked.

"Really Eli, I love you, but are you going to order something, or can I go serve my other customers?" It was my turn to smirk.

"I'll have coffee, blue eyes."

"Coming right up." I smiled and walked away. I collected money from two more of my tables, brought Jude ice cream and Eli his coffee.

The dot was pretty empty now. Eli motioned for me to come sit with him.

"One sec." I mouthed. I went over to Jude's table to collect my money.

"Thank you, have a goodnight." I smiled. I gave the money to Peter and took all my tips for the night. I ran over to Eli's table.

"Keep the change." Eli said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled and pocketed my tip. "You didn't have to do that."

I sat down across from Eli and he grabbed my hand "I wanted to." he smiled. I saw Jude walk up behind Eli and tap his arm.

"Yes?" Eli asked.

"Mrs. Clare and me are going on a play date to the park and were gunna hold hands, so I do not think you should kiss her." Jude smiled

matter-o-factly.

I just laughed as Eli looked between Jude and I dumbfounded.

**Reviews are much appreciated, and while you're at it check out my other stories! Thank you! :)**


End file.
